Daughter of an Srank Missing nin
by Tsuki Hoshigaki
Summary: Doku, daughter of a powerful ninja and a tailed beast! Loyal to only her father, she leaves Konoha with him and joins Akatsuki. There she finds something other than a bunch of powerful S-rank missing nin. HidanXOC
1. The Funeral

My attempt at an actual good Naruto fic. I ahve a couple others (on quizilla) but I think this one is really good, lol. .

Disclaimer:I obviously don't own Naruto, or else I wouldn't be sitting here making up fanfics.

"Tobi wants to speak to Leader." the masked figure glanced to the others in the room, "alone." The shadowed figure known as 'Leader' looked toawrds the other people in the room and they quickly left.

"What is it Tobi?"

"Tobi has a request."

"Go on."

"Tobi wants a certain someone he knows to join Akatsuki"

"And this certain someone is?"

"Umm, Tobi doesn't know if he should say. Tobi doesn't want anone else to know."

"None of the other members shall find out."

He was hesitant at first, but eventually answered, "She's Tobi's daughter."

"You're still not going to tell me your identity are you?"

Tobi shook his head, Leader sighed. "Where does she currently live at?"

"When Tobi left Doku was in Konoha."

"Alright, I'll allow you to accompany Itachi and Kisame on their mission to retrieve Kyuubi."

"Tobi thanks Leader" Tobi bowed then headed to the door, "Oh and Tobi," Tobi stopped, "She better be strong."

"Tobi reassures Leader that Doku is powerful." Then he left.

The next day, at Konoha

Doku breathed in deeply as she looked herself in the mirror, she was dressed all in black, no headband or weapons. It was the Third hokage's funeral. A lot of events had just happened in the last couple of days. The snake sanin, Orochimaru, had attempted to destroy Konoha; all he succeeded in doing was giving her teammate Sasuke a curse mark and killing several great minja, including the Hokage. It didn't affect her though, she was loyal to only one person.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I better get this over with then." Doku mumbled to herself before heading out the door.

The funeral was very depressing, even if Doku herself didn't cry, nor show any type of emotion for that mater. After paying their respects people began to leave. When only a few handful of people were left Doku began to head home.

"Oy, Doku! Wait up!" A familiar voice called from behind her. She stopped to wait for him. Once he caught up they began to walk again.

"Something troubling you?" Naruto asked, "You haven't been talking much recently"

"I'm fine, it's just all the things that have happened ia all." She lied, _'Truth ism I'm almost 15 and __**he **__hasn't come yet.' _She thought to herself.

"Yeah, a lot of people got either hurt or killed" Naruto spoke sadly

"Doku, I have to ask you something." Saskuke said upon joining their walk.

"Shoot"

"Are you a Uchiha?"

"Sasuke! Give it up already teme!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I know what I saw during the exams and it was the sharingan!" he countered

"Look guys, just calm down, teammates shouldn't fight with each other like that. We'll talk about this tomorrow, see ya guys!" Doku yelled back as she ran into her house before either of them could say a word.

She locked the front door then went upstairs to her bedroom. She walked to the window and clsoed the curtains so that no light came through, causing the room to become very dim.

"Doku." a deep voice spoke from behind her. Doku turned around to see a dark figure standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Father" she exclaimed as she ran into to his arms to embrace him. "It's been so ling." She spoke softly

He returned the hug, "Yes, 12 yeara is a long time isn't it?"

"I've missed you dearly."

"I see you've become a Chunin a s well. Now, the reason for my visit, pack what you need within the next three days for on teh the night of the third day I will come for you. Now, I must be off. Farewell, Doku" He fell back into the shadows and disappeared. "Farewell, father" She whispered into the shadows after him.


	2. Mysterious Ninja

Sooo... . Yea, second chapter, yay!

The rest of the chapters will be longer than the first one, in case you're wondering. I don't have spell check so if there are any miss-spellings I'll try to fix it asap.

_A young, three year old Doku sat on the floor of her bedroom with her back to the door. Her parents had been fighting for sometime now. Even at her young age she understood quit a bit. Her mother was a tailed demon who had transformed into a human to be with Doku's father. Her father was a powerful ninja, though all this time he'd been using a disguise, so not even her mother new who he really was. Doku had seen him in his true form a few times. She was the only one he'd ever let his guard down around. Even though Doku knew what he really looked like, she still didn't know who he really was. Doku was amazed at how her tailed demon of a mother never realized that her father wasn't telling her the truth. Doku snapped out of her thoughts when she realized how quiet the house had become. She picked herself up and walked out of her room into the living room. There stood her father looking down on her mother's gorey corpse. _

_"Daddy?" she whispered_

_He turned around to face her, then walked and crouched down in front of her. "Why is Mommy dead?" she asked straight-forwardly. _

_"Are your afraid of me Doku?" _

_"No"_

_"Mommy never knew who I really was, so when she found out she wanted to kill you and I, so I had to kill Mommy."_

_"Who are you really Daddy?"_

_"I am Madara Uchiha."_

_"Won't the Anbu come to arrrest you?" She asked worried._

_"I'll be long gone by the time they arrive, but I'm leaving you here."_

_"No! Take me with you Daddy!" she cried as she ran forward into his chest, her small arms wrapped around his side._

_"I'm sorry Doku, but I can't take you with me to where I'm going, you're too young. But I promise you this, before you're 15th birthday I'll come to see you again and I'll take you away from her to go with me." His head jerked up and he glanced toward the front door as if sensing something, Anbu maybe._

_"I'm sorry Doku, I must leave now. Farewell my sweet Doku." he spoke the disappeared into the shadows. The Anbu soon came, and she knew what she had to do, she lied._

Doku woke from her sleep, today was the day she would be leaving with her father. She stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, relishing the comfort of her bed. She then rose from her bed and did her usual morning routines, then left her house. "Doku!" She heard Sasuke call after her as she walked down the streets. She allowed him to catch up, then they continued down the street.

"Kakashi wanted to meet with the both of us." he spoke

"What for?"

"Who knows"

They both fell silent, then Sasuke finally spoke up a few minutes later, "Look, I'm sorry about the other day."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be getting your answer soon enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon"

"You like to leave people ignorant don't you?"

"Only certain people" Sasuke sighed

"What did you want to meet us for, sensei?" Sasuke asked Kakashi when they reached him. Doku glanced into the shop he stood in front of. Two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on the sat eating some dumplings.

"You know I don't like sweets" Sasuke spoke as he noticed the shop. Sasuke looked into the shop. The two mysterious ninja had disappeared.

"Yes, I need you to run an arrand for me. Doku you'll be coming with me." Kakashi answered

"Hai" the two responed

"Doku go wait for me by the bridge." She nodded and quickly left.

For once in her life she had no idea what he wanted of her. She looked up as she senesd the two storng chakras from the cafe nearby. The two men were Akatsuki members. They stopped as Kurenai and Asuma appeared in front of them. Doku was too far away to hear all of what was being said between them. The shorter of the two Akatsuki took his hat off to reveal none other than Itachi Uchiha. Asuma and Kurenai didn't look too happy to see him. The taller of the two Akatsuki took his hat off next to reveal the Demon Shark ninja Kisame Hoshigaki. 'Secretly keeping a Bingo Book finally pays off' Doku thought to herself. They then began fighting each other, Kurenai vs. Itachi and Asuma vs. Kisame.

Kurenai attempted some genjutsu on Itachi but ended up having it reveresed on her. Kisame brought out his Samehada while Asuma was using his knuckle blades.

"Doku go help Kurenai" Kakashi spoke from behind her as he disappeared as subtly as he had appeared. Doku mentally sighed, her fun entertainment was now gone. Doku jumped over to where Kurenai was, she'd just been kicked by Itachi out onto the water; at the same time Kakashi ahd copied the jutsus KIsame was currently performing and used it to counter his. A clone of Kakashi stood behind Itachi, who'd jumped out onto the water as well, with a kunai to his neck. Kisame jumped to Itachi;s side, destroying the Kakashi clone. Asuma and Kakashi jumped to stand in front of Doku and Kurenai. Itachi activated his sharingan and Kakashi used his.

"Everyone avert your eyes, watch his feet." Kakashi commanded.

Doku, unknowingly to the three leaf-nin activated her sharingan as Itachi's Mangekyo activated, countering his and stopppong him from catching her in the Mangekyo world. The next thing everyone knew Kakashi collapsed. Asuma and Kurenai stared at Kakashi horrified.

"What the?" Asuma muttered. Just then Gai appeared inbetween the two groups.

"Let's go Kisame, we didn't come here to start a war, just the legacy of the fourth." Itachi spoke. Kisame nodded and the two disappeared. Gai and Asuma picked up Kakashi, putting an arm around each of their shoulders.

"We should probably get him to his room" Gai spoke.

"I'm sorry guys but I have something important to attend to. I hope Kakashi gets better, good luck." Doku spoke. She disappeared before any of them could react.


	3. Departure

Sorry it took so long to put another chapter up, my parents are evil

Sorry it took so long to put another chapter up, my parents are evil.

Disclaimer-No, I don't own Naruto P

I'm typing this up at school since I have virtually no time at home.

Thanks for the review **Nisroc** D

Doku ran straight to her house, heading straight for her room. She had a few things left to pack, clothes and such.

After finishing she sat down on her bed and waited. Within a few hours it grew dark, "Any minute now" She whispered to herself.

There came a knock on her front door, 'Not right now' She thought as she got up and headed to answer the door.

"Doku-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are in the hospital!" Sakura spoke urgently as soon as Doku opened the door.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm not your sensei anymore." Doku answered calmly.

"What do you-" Sakura was knocked out before she could finish. Doku easily caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up to see a masked figure wearing and Akatsuki cloak. "Hurry and get your thing, the Anbu will be here soon." The figure spoke.

Recognizing the voice as her father's Doku nodded and quickly went back into her house. She placed Sakura on the couch in her living room, and then ran to her room to get her bag. "Ready?" He asked. "Yeah." She answered.

Then they left.

Kurenai and Asuma walked up to the house. "Something's not right here." Kurenai spoke as she noticed the front door slightly open. Asuma pushed it open the rest of the way and they walked in.

"Sakura!" Kurenai rushed to the couch where an unconscious Sakura lay. Asuma, noticing a piece of paper on the end-table of the couch, picked it up.

_You may notice that I'm not here, it wont do any good to come looking for me. I'm not coming back. My Father came back for me, like he promised he would. Tell Sasuke that he was right._

_Doku_

At the bottom of the paper was a cloud. "Doesn't this cloud look like the ones on the Akatsuki's cloaks?" Asuma asked Kurenai, handing it to her. "Yeah, it does. You don't think that her father was an Akatsuki?"

"That's the only reasonable answer. We'll take it to the elders to see what they think." Asuma spoke.

"Wha? Doku-sensei?" Sakura groaned as she began to regain conciousness.

"Sakura, did you see Doku before she left?" Kurenai asked urgently.

"Yeah, I came to tell her about Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke being in the hospital. She said that she wasn't my sensei anymore, and then I think someone must've knocked me out." Sakura answered.

"I guess this means that she's a missing-nin now" Asuma spoke gravely.

'Why would you do this, Doku-sensei?' Sakura thought sadly.

"Religious freak!"

"Greedy bastard!"

"At least I have money!"

"I'm fucking immortal!"

"Will you two shut it! I'm trying to work on my puppets!"

One week she'd been here, and she'd already grown used to everything. Leader had partnered her up with Hidan and Kakazu. Doku didn't mind though, the constant arguing and profanity usage didn't affect her at all.

The three were currently sitting in their shared room. Kakazu was sitting at his desk counting money. Hidan sat on his bed trying to pray to Jashin. Doku was just lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

She was thankful that the room was so big, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to fit in a third bed, and she would've had to share one. She felt sorry for Deidara and Sasori though. Their room was across from hers, so there was almost always someone arguing.

Doku glanced over at the clock on the wall; it was time to train with "Tobi". She rose out of her bed and walked out the door. Only Hidan noticed her leave, but he didn't say anything.

To everyone else in the Akatsuki, save for Leader, her and Tobi were brother and sister. Itachi had become suspicious of the two, he'd seen Doku use the sharingan back at Konoha, and Doku was a missing-nin from Konoha. So what did that make Tobi?

Doku stopped at a door, opened it, walked in and closed it behind her. Her father lay on his back upon his bed, twirling a kunai between his fingers.

"What are you planning to teach me today?" She inquired. He stopped playing with the kunai and sat up. After doing a quick jutsu he took his mask off. The jutsu was to keep anyone from seeing or hearing from within the room.

"Today we are going to work on your ability to resist the Mangekyo. Prepare yourself." He spoke in his normal voice.

I would've done a cliffhanger but that means I would've had to type up a whole lot more, and I don't have time to. So you got lucky this time, lol.


	4. Inheiritence

Don't really have anything to say here, just feel like taking up space, heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Doku and her mom.

Doku activated her sharingan, the three black swirls now visible in her red eyes. For a while at first Doku was able to counter her father's Mangekyo fairly well, but as time passed her resistance began to fail. She cried out, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side.

"Good, you've improved. You were able to resist the Mangekyo for almost an hour." he spoke, "Remember, sharingan is a natural thing for an Uchiha, so relax a bit, don't force it."

"Yes father."

"Now, go get something to eat, if Leader approves you're going to Konoha with me. There's a special weapon of mine I left there." That said, he put his mask on.Then they both left the room. Tobi to see Leader and Doku to the kitchen.

Once she reached the kitchen she grabbed some yogurt out of the fridge and sat at the table eating it. Deidara was also at the table, with clay.

"And you're in here with clay because..."

"Sasori kicked me out the room, hmm. Said something 'bout bot being able to concentrate, hmm" he answered.

"Heh, Leader should have given you two separate rooms."

"Leader should've put Hidan and Kakazu in separate rooms too, hmm" he countered

"Would have been too quiet then." Doku chuckled

"Let's go Doku-chan! Tobi got Leader-sama to approve!"

Doku ate the last bite of her yogurt and began to get up. "Hi Deidara-sempai!! Tobi and Doku are going to Konoha for a while, but Tobi and Doku will be back soon!" And then they both left, leaving one confused Deidara.

The two Akatsuki members reached Konoha and were easily able to sneak past the guards to the Uchiha compund. Tobi led Doku through several doors and buildings, he finally stopped upon reaching the room he was searching for.

"Wait here." he spoke normaly. Doku nodded and watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the room. Just then, Doku grew tense upon hearing noise behind her. Grabbing a kunai she spun around to face the intruder.

"Doku!?" Sasuke gasped

"Hello Sasuke" She spoke calmly

"You really did leave Konoha, didn't you." he spoke as he noticed the slash through her headband. "So what are you doing back here of all places?"

"Where are you going with your stuff packed, Sasuke?" She countered

"I'm leaving to go to Orochimaru in order to gain power, so I can kill Itachi"

The door behind then opened, Tobi stepped out of it. "You never answered my question." He spoke as his eyes narrowed at Tobi.

"she's here for what rightfully belongs to her." Tobi answered in his normal voice.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked. Tobi held up two kantanas. The hilts and their cases were pure black. On the ends of the hilts there were two strings attached, each bearing the Uchiha symbol. Doku took the swords and placed them in her sash around her waist.

"So I was right, you are a Uchiha."

"Yes, I am"

Tobi and Doku wanlked past him, he still stared at the spot that they previously had occupied."And Sasuke? I wouldn't keep those sound-nin waiting if I were you." Doku spoke. Sasuke turned around sharply about to say something, but they'd already left.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Uhh... can't think of anything to say

**Disclaimer**:Of course I don't own Naruto, Doku is mine as is her mother

After about 15 minutes of running through the forest Tobi and Doku came to a halt.

"Those katanas are very sturdy, use them well. Also, this used to be your mothers" He spoke in his normal voice as he handed her a smal scorpion statue. It took both of her hands to hold it, not only because of the size, but because of the weight. It was pure gold and as big as a cat.

"If you concentrate your scorpion powers on hte statue you can bring it to life." He instructed. Doku did so, and sure enough the gold began to fade away, as if melting into nothing. In her hands she now held a live scorpion. It was now a dull golden color; it's eyes a deep black. It looked up towards Doku, awaiting a command.

"Well done. Now, we shall head back." Doku nodded and allowed her scorpion to crawl onto her shoulder. Then followed Tobi as they headed for the base once again.

Upon making it back to the base the two members separated and went to their own rooms. Since it was pretty late most of the other members were sound asleep.

Doku silently made her way to her shared room. She propped up her katanas against the wall next to her bed then sat on her bed. Her scorpion crawled down off her shoulder and over to her swords, to guard them.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Doku jumped at the sound of Hidan's voice

"No where."She answered

"You damn well know you can't lie to me."

"Yeah and?"

"So where the hell were you?"

"Training with Tobi"

"And you have katanas with the Uchiha symbol because...?"

"You're a nosey person you know that."She mumbled

"You're a fucking Uchiha aren't you?" Doku didn't answer

"I knew it. So what does that make Tobi?" Her scorpion growled at Hidan, feeling as if its master was in danger.

"Where'd you get the damn scorpion?"

"My mother" Doku simply answered

"You're not going to tell me anything else are you?"

"Nope" Hidan sighed

"I'll get the answer out of you someday, jsut you wait." and with that he laid back down on his own bed, falling fast asleep. Doku cuckled at his respones then followed in suit.

Doku awoke the next morning to an empty room and a scorpion laying on her pillow next to her head. "I need to gove you a name." she mumbled. The scorpion made a clicking sound. "Scorpio?" it growled, causing her to chuckle slightly. "Scipio?" it amde a clicking sound again. "Scipio it is"

Doku lazily rose out of bed and quickly changed into different clothes. Then she bent down and allowed Scipio to crawl onto her shoulder. Knowing she couldn't leave her swords out in the open like they were she hid them under the blankets on her bed. But then again, knowing Hidan, it probably wouldn't matter.

She then left the bedroom and headed to the living room, where everybody congregated when they didnt have a mission. Lucky her, nobody had a mission. They all sat around Hidan and Itachi, watching them play poker; nobody noticed her come in. She plopped down next to Tobi who was doing his best to annoy Deidara.

Hidan layed his cards down, "Straight flush" he announced victoriously. Itachi just stared emotionlessly, "Royal flush" he announced calmly.

"Damn you." Hidan growled

"And once again Itachi wins poker, hmm" Deidara announced as he held out an arm towards Tobi to keep Tobi from hugging him. Hidan glanced towards Deidara, sending him a glare; he noticed Doku as he did so.

"It's good to see you're finally up, Doku" he said

"It's good to see you still suck at poker, Hidan" she countered

"Heh, you just got told" Kakazu laughed, a few others laughed as well.

"Damn you, you fucking bastard." he growled at Kakazu, "So Doku, ready to tell me why those new swords of yours carry the Uchiha symbol?"

At that comment Itachi immediatly looked over towards her. "Tobi is a good boy!"

"I already told you, you're not going to find out anytime soon"

"Maybe you would like to tell me instead." Itachi spoke up calmly, "Or am I going to have to force you to tell me?" His sharingan activated.

"Wait, you're not going to use the damn sharingan are you?" Hidan asked, a hint or worry in his voice.

"If that's what it takes then yes."

"Do your worse." Doku teased.

Itachi smirked as he stood. "Whatever you say." He activated Mangekyou and Doku activated her sharingan. For 20 minutes they stared at each other, then Itachi finally gave up.

"Only a true Uchiha could have countered Mangekyou for that long" he simply stated as he de-activated his sharingan.

"So if she's Uchiha and has sharingan then what about Tobi?"Sasori asked

"If both of their parents were Uchiha, if not there is a chance that he might not have sharingan." Itachi spoke

"Which they weren't" Doku muttered

"So where'd you get the scorpion?" Itachi inquired as he noticed the scorpion on her shoulder nuzzling against her neck.

"A gift from one of my parents."

"And the swords?"

"A gift from my other parent."

"Could you give a more detailed answer?" Hidan growled

"So if you're Uchiha then where were you when Itachi massacred his clan?" Kisame spoke up

"Living by myself in Konoha outside of hte Uchiha compund."

"And your parents?" Itachi asked

"Dead or gone. Seriously guys, jsut give up, I'm not gonna answer anything clearly."

"Then how about a fight I wanna see what you can do" Itachi suggested, smirking.

"If that's the way you want it."


	6. More Secrets and Vacation Maybe?

kk, next chapter, yay. I appoligize for any miss-spellings; my hands are a bit shaky because I have a fear of spiders and there have been some in my house recently so yeah. I'll fix any asap.

**Disclaimer**:No I don't own Naruto, I just own Doku and her Mom.

The two stood up and headed to the training ground area within the base. Everybody else followed in suit."Tobi wishes Doku good luck."

Itachi and Doku stood about 20 feet apart from each other, sharingans activated. "Yes Doku, you're going to need all the luck you can get." Itachi spoke

"We'll see about that."

Itachi rushed towards her, pulling out a kunai. Doku pulled out some of her hair, holding them between her fingers, and easily turned them into senbon needles. She jumped backwards into hte air to avoid Itachi. Then while still in the air she threw the needles at him. He blocked a few with his kunai, then dodged the others. She grabbed her whip, cracking it towards Itachi. He ran towars her again. Once he was a few feet from her, he disappeared, reappearing behind her.

Before she could react he stabbed the kunai into her side, creating a deep gash. She fell to her knees, her hand going to her side.

"Hardly a challenge." Itachi spat. he started to walked back to the base.

"I'm not done with you yet" Doku spoke in a deep voice as she stood up. A gold chakra began developing around her wound, healing it. Her skin turned a dull gold color. A scorpion tail grew from her back-side. Her eyes turned black, with the sharingan now red. She charged Itachi, tackling him to the ground. Doku now sat atop Itachi, pinning him to the ground. He tried pushing ehr off, but her grip on his arms was too strong. Her tail moved towards his stomach,ready to inject a very deadly poison into his system.

Leader appeared and with Hidan pulled Doku off Itachi.

"That's enough Doku" Leader spoke, Hidan and him strugging to keep Doku from attacking Itachi again. Kisame helped Itachi up.

Finally the gold chakra subsided, as did Doku's tail. Her skin and eyes turned back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Hidan asked Doku.

"Yes Doku, care to inform me of these unusual powers of yours?" Leader asked.

Doku's head went down, her eyes glancing towards Tobi, who nodded slightly.

"My father was Uchiha and my mother was a scorpion demon" She finally spoke at last.

"So wouldn't that make Tobi a scorpion demon as well, hmmm?" Deidara asked

"No, because Tobi isn't my brother." some of the emembers gasped while others just grew shocked faces.

"Then who is Tobi?" Sasori asked

"My father." Everyone else, save for Leader Doku and Tobi, grew very shocked. They were very surprised that Tobi could father a child. Tobi remained quiet the whole time, enabling Doku to answer all the questions truefully.

"Care to explain more on what kind of demon she was?" Leader pressed on.

"She was the two-tailed scorpion" Leader stood a if in thought for a second, then left. Doku left to her room before anybody else could say anything to her.

She went to her room, laying herself down on her bed. She layed there for a few seconds staring at the ceiling, Scipio trying to comfort her. Hidan walked in and sat next to her on the bed.

"You know, none of that crap is going to change what I think of you." He spoke after a fwe minutes.

"And what would that be?" Doku hesitently asked.

The next thing that she knew was that Hidan's lips were pressed against hers.He licked at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her arms went around his neck, her lips parted. Hidan shifted his position, now laying on top of her, not once breaking the kiss. Unknowignly to them a masked figure watched from the shadows, smirking before they left. Their make-out session ended abrubtly when Doku's stomach began to growl.

They parted, Hidan now hovering above her, her face turning red. "C'mon, let's go get you some damn food." He spoke as he got off her, standing up and pulling her with him. They headed to the kitchen, which you needed to go through the living room to do so.

Hidan noticed that Doku seemed a bit nervous, "If anyone so much as even says anything out of line to you I'll rip their fucking head off." he reassured her.

"Thanks Hidan."

As they passed through the living room everybody got silent. Upon reaching the kitchen Doku made a sandwhich and quickly devoured it. Afterwards, she followed Hidan into the living room. He plopped himself down onto the couch, pulling her down onto his lap. Surprisingly as she was in there no one seemed to be against her.

"I mean, how often do you hear about a Uchiha being part tailed-beast." Kisame was saying. They continued on saying similar things. Itachi began walking over to Hidan and Doku from his place next to Kisame. Doku got off Hidan's lap, ready to face whatever he had to say.

"When I killed my whole clan, save for my younger brother, I thought I'd killed the rest of the Uchiha." Itachi began. Hidan growled at him thinking Itachi was wanting another fight."But it's good to see I was wrong" and with that said, Itachi walked to his and Kisame's shared room.

Hidan pulled Doku back onto his lap, "I guess that means he approves." Hidan spoke

"Finally told her did you?" Kakazu spoke as he sat down next to Hidan and Doku on the couch.

"So, what now, I'm bored" Doku spoke up minutes later

"There's a festival going on in a nearby town, hmm." Deidara spoke as he turned to face her from his spot on the floor.

"Deidara, we're S-rank missing nin." Doku stated

"It's a pretty isolated village, hmm. None of the villagers know of the Akatsuki, hmm."

"I guess it's settled then, a festival it is." Hidan said.

"A chance to leave the base, I'm in" Kisame said

"You do know we have to get permission from Leader" Sasori said

"I'll ask" Kakazu said as he got up and went ot see Leader

"Tobi wants to show Doku something" Tobi chirped in, just walking into the room. Doku followed him back to his room, where he did the usual jutsu before taking off his mask. He walked over to a dresser and placed the mask ontop of it.

"I want to give you something else that belonged to your mother." He said in his normal voice as he began looking through the dresser. He pulled out a golden colored kimono, with red and black scorpions on it. The sash that went around it was black. "You can wear it at the festival tomorrow"

"If Leader lets us go."

"Don't worry about that, I've already 'discussed' it with him" She stepped forward a few steps to hug him.

"Thank you father."

"Anything for you, my daughter. Now, I think you're due for some training." Doku nodded and they both activated their sharingan.


	7. The Festival

Heh sorry for the delay, I keep waking up late and I don't have much time to type. I sleep right through the alarm at 7am and wake up at 12, lol anyways...

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, just Doku and her Mom.

Doku queitly opened the door to her shared room. She tip-toed over to her bed, pulling the covers back slightly and got in.

"Hidan?" she whispered

"Yes beautiful?"

"Why are you in my bed?" She asked when she'd felt an arm go around her waist.

"Because you're mine."

"Will you two shut it. I'm trying to sleep." Kakuzu grumbled from his bed.

"Fuck you." Hidan replied. Kakazu grunted as he turned over and went back to sleep.

"Night Hidan." Doku whispered, turning her head to give him a peck on the lips.

"Night" He spoke pulling her closer to him.

"Tobi wants Doku to wakey wakey!" Tobi spoke cheerfully as he poked Doku shoulder.

"What do you want Father?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"Tobi just thought that Doku would want to start getting ready for the festival."

At those words Doku shot up from her bed, tossing the covers to the side. She jumped up from the bed and began running around the room gathering the clothes she needed, then ran into the bathroom that was joined to her room. Knowing Doku had no clue how to put on a kimono, Tobi waited outside of the bathroom door for her to call him to help her put it on. About 30 minutes later he heard the water stop and then a shuffling of clothes.

"Ummm, Dad, how do I put the kimono on?"

"Let Tobi in and Tobi will help you."

Doku opened the door, then closed it behind him. He did the usual jutsu, then took hiss mask off and placed it on the sink. Doku stood in front of him in her undergarments holding the kimono in her arms. Her cheeks were were slightly red from the emarrassment of not knowing how to put on a kimono. He chuckled, his voice at its normal deepness.

"Don't fret little one, I didn't expect you to." It took about 15 minutes for them to get it on perfectly. Since she didn't care much about her hair she left it down. It went all the way down to the back of her knees. Tobi put a hand on her shoulder and looked his daughter square in the eye.

"I was waiting for the day I'd get to see you wearing this kimono.You look beautiful."

"Thank you Father." Doku spoke as they hugged.

After he'd put his mask back on they both headed to the living room, where everyone was waiting. All the guys were dressed in something other than their normal ninja outfits (save for Leader, Zetsu whom was on a mission and had been, Kisame, and Kauzu. If Konan is going to be in this it'll probably later on) that was festive. Hidan noticed her enter the room and almost fell out of his seat.

"We going or not?" Doku spoke up. They closed their mouths from gawking and stood. "Try not to annoy the guys too much while we're gone, okay Tobi?" Doku called over her shoulder.

"Tobi's a good boy!" came her reply

It took them a good half hour to reach the village; they'd walked like normal civilians as to not alert any possible enemies that might happen to be nearby. Especialy when somebody had their arm around your waist the whole way there. Once they'd got there everybody seperated into pairs or to wander by themselves. Deidara went with Sasori, Doku went with Hidan, and Itachi went to be a loner.

Doku and Hidan wandered into a sweets shop. Okay so Doku had to drag Hidan into. They ordered a half dozen dangos and some green tea. They began to talk as they waited for their dangos. (A/N: can somebody let me know if this is the right name for theses sweets, I can't remember if you call them dumplings or dangos, lol)

"I'm glad we came her, I haven't had this much fun since the first day of helping train that team in Konoha."

"Hell, I have fun bugging the shit out of Kakuzu." Hidan replied

"So you do do that on purpose." Doku concluded

"Hell yes."

"Here are your dangos and tea" the waittres cheerfully spoke as she placed a tray on their table before leaving. As the two ate they talked of various things; hobbies, their past, etc. Onced finished eating they left the money on the table and left. Doku had saved a stick of dangos and held them in her sleeve for Scipio to eat, whom was latched onto her wrist. He immediatly began to nibble at the sweet snack provided to it by its master.

"C'mon, I wanna try something." Hidan said as he pulled Doku towards a game booth. It was one of those ring toss games where you had to toss a ring onto a glass bottle and it had to stay on. Hidan easily tossed all five onto the tops of some bottles, then picked one of the smaller prizes. He gave it to Doku, which in return rewarded him with a hug. It was a small scorpion plush, about the size of Scipio. It was a dull gold color.

"Shop owner said it was modeled after the two-tailed scorpion. I thought you'd might like it."

"You have no idea" Doku spoke happily before she pulled his necklaced to bring his head down to her level, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Let's go ride the ferris wheel." Doku suggested as she pulled Hidan along with her towards the ferris wheel.

"Doku?!" a voice spoke from behind the couple.

"Crap."Doku mumbled as she recognized the voice. "Hey guys, long time no see" Doku greeted turning around to face them. Naruto, Hinanta, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino.

"Why'd you leave! And who the heck's that guy!" Naruto demanded pointing at Hidan.

"First off, I left because my father came back for me. Second off, he's my boyfriend" Doku answered honestly.

"Yeah, well, where'd you leave to?" Naruto demaned again.

"If you really want to know, then follow me." Doku ran off, with Hidan by her side and the Leaf-nin following close behind. Once they reached a deserted street Doku and Hidan stopped, turning to face the Leaf-nin; Doku had her sharingan now activated.

"So Sasuke was right then." Naruto spoke to himself.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Doku asked them. "'Casue ya wont like th damn answer ya get." Hidan added.

"Sakura said you betrayed the village."Ino stated

"Technically I haven't comitted any actual crime against Konoha, but I have left. I am now a missing-nin and a member of the organization known as Akatsuki." The Leaf-nin gasped, "Why? Why the heck did you leave!" Naruto yelled

"You were one of the most loyal ninja of Konoha, what the heck were you thinking?!" Kiba added

"I was never loyal to Konoha, I was always loyal to my father." Doku laughed at their foolishness. Just then Kakashi appeared in front of the Leaf-nin.

"Good to see you well again, Kakashi."Doku greeted

"I have some questions I'd like to ask you."He stated

"Ask away."

"You remember the death of your mother, don't you."

"Of course I do, I rememebr everything."

"Having problems, hmm?" Deidara sked as walked up to stand next to Doku.

"Heh, we could kill these bastards easily." Hidan replied.

"I thought of you as a sensei, I looked up to you!" Naruto yelled. He charged at Doku, ready to punch her.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto was abrubtly stopped merely two feet away from Doku. Inbetween Doku and Naruto stood Itachi, holding Naruto's fist very tightly.

"I believe we have overstayed our welcome." Sasori dulling spoke as he lazily walked to stand beside Deidara. "Yes, I belive we have" Doku spoke, "Farewell."

The last the Leaf-nin saw of the missing-nins was Doku waving at them with a cockiy smile on her face. Then they were gone.

It is now 1:10 am, I'm goin' to bed. --

Bleh, I did sleep in till noon... lol


	8. A Sacrifice?

Since it's storming outside and both the tv and Internet are down, I'm taking this as a sign to type up the next chapter lol.

Now I just hope the lightning doesn't knock out the power like it did yesterday.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Just Doku...and her Mom.

* * *

Once They were back at the base they changed into normal clothes and went to join Kisame and Kakuzu in the living room.

"Have fun?" Kisame asked

"If you consider messing with Konoha shinobi fun, then yes, hmm." Deidara answered.

"Heh." Came Kisame's reply as he looked around at the group. "Where did Doku go to?"

"She went to Tobi's room." Hidan answered

"She's go in there everyday and stays there for hours...What does she do in there?" Kisame asked

"Training with Tobi probably" Hidan answered

"Training?" Sasori spoke up

"She has been alone with no one to properly train her to use the Sharingan" Itachi answered seeming bored

"She goes in there for two hours everyday around the same time." Kakuzu stated, apparently he does pay attention to other things even when counting his money.

Just then Konan appeared in the room, "Ah, Konan! We've missed you. Where have you been, hmm?"Deidara chirped

"Shut Deidara. Where's Doku?" Konan asked

"Training with Tobi" Hidan answered. "Go tell her that Leader wishes to speak with her." She disappeared once again. Hidan stood up from the couch and left the room. Just as he was about to knock on Tobi's door it opened. Doku appeared from within, opening it just enough to get through, then shut it behind her.

"What are you doing here, Hidan?" Doku asked. Hidan wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her against the wall next to Tobi's door.

"Leader wants to see you." He spoke softly, his lips mere centimeters away from hers. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply.

"Then I'd best not keep him waiting." She said breaking the kiss. Hidan released her waist, allowing her to walk away.

'Dammit Doku, sometimes I wonder if you even know what you do to me.' Hidan thought to himself as he watched her leave

When Doku reached the doors to Leader's office she knocked. A few seconds later came a reply from inside."Come in."

Doku opened the door and walked in.Once she was 10 steps in the door closed by itself.

"Wondering why I've called you in here?" He asked.

"Somewhat."

"As you know the Akatsuki's goal is to capture the tailed beasts, and seeing how you're one of them we might have a problem." He spoke

"I understand and am willing to make a sacrifice when the time comes." Doku answered truthfully. His eyes narrowed at her quick response. Before Leader could say any more the door opened and Tobi walked in.

"That is unnecessary Doku. Tobi has a better solution."

"Tobi you know better than to come barging in here." Leader spoke sternly, "But, if you do have a better solution, then I'd like to hear it. I do not particularly enjoy just throwing away valuable members."

"Well um, when Tobi killed Doku's Mother Tobi only killed her human side. Doku's mother is still very much alive, just doesn't have a human side anymore."

"But if she was the two-tails then how is it she even had a human side." Leader questioned

"She had the ability to turn human-like while still being full two-tail demon. She just merely left her demon side behind." Tobi answered, his voice still childish sounding.

"If that is the case then...when the time comes, Doku, I'll send you on a mission to retrieve the two-tail, until then you may do whatever you want when not on a more minor mission." Leader declared, "You are dismissed now." Doku bowed, then left along with Tobi.

"Thank you Father." She spoke as they both walked down the halfway towards their rooms.

"You're my child, I'm supposed to watch after you." He spoke still in his childish voice.

'I just hope there comes a day when I don't have to worry about to at all.' Tobi thought as he watched her disappear into her room.

* * *

Sorry if it seemed a bit too short, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon.

And btw, thnx for the over 1000 hits. I never thought I would get that many.


	9. Another Departure

I would've put this in the last chapter but I wanted to save it for the next chapter. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I'm going to start putting this in the summary lol, I don't own Naruto, just Doku and her Mom, and the two-tailed scorpion, yes, I made it up. But I'm going to laugh if it turns out to be the actual two-tails.

* * *

It's been about two years now. Two years since Doku left Konoha and joined Akatsuki. Two years since she and Hidan have been together. During that time Doku and the other members and become better friends. She would help Deidara sculpt with his clay. She would give Sasori some special poison that she made so he could use for his puppets. She would spar with Itachi from time to time. She would help Kisame polish his swords, occasionally go swimming in the ocean with him. She would spend time with Konan talking about female stuff or going shopping (disguised of course).

She would help maintain order for Leader, gaining the right to call him 'Pein'. She would tend to Zetsu's garden when he would be out on a mission, which he almost always was. She would even help Kakuzu with counting his money. And last, but not least, she would spend a lot of time with Hidan, whether it be helping with his rituals, cuddling (yes he cuddles), or sitting by his side listening as he argued with Kauzu.

But during all that time she continued to train with her Father, becoming ever more powerful.

About one year ago Tobi had sent Doku to a village, where she was to gain the trust of a villager, becoming their best friend. Then she was to kill them so that she may obtain Mangekyou. She was very successful. Pein had given her a whole month to accomplish what she needed to do before she was to return, but a week after her leave she returned; returning with the Mangekyou. Half a year later, with Itachi and Tobi's help, she had mastered it.

She had also gained a good bit of status within the Akatsuki. She was now considered "Leader's other right-hand man" as Deidara had put it. Leader had sent her on several minor missions during the two years. Assassin missions, data recovery, etc. At first it took the whole time frame that Leader gave her to complete them, but then as she got more used to them and became more powerful it would take her a whole lot less time in completing them. Of course, being a member with more status also granted her with a room of her own, like Konan and Leader.

Kakuzu was thankful for the change, because when Doku moved out, so did Hidan. They had remained very close, remaining lovers, though they never went too far.

Now Doku and Hidan sat in the living room, waiting for Deidara and Sasori so that they may wish them good luck. They were going to go after Shukaku, the one-tail, Deidara's beast. Doku had been sent out with Zetsu to gather information on the jinjuriku. Sabaku no Gaara. Red hair much like Sasori's, currently the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Village Hidden in the Sand.

Finally Deidara and Sasori walked into the room, Sasori in his Hiruko puppet. Deidara holding a bag of his clay.

"Aww, come to wish us luck, hmm?"

"Fuck you, I didn't Doku did." Hidan snapped at him

"How do you deal with him, hmm?" Deidara asked Doku. She shrugged

"Anyways, come back alive, ok? It would be weird without you two arguing constantly." Doku spoke. She ran forward, enveloping both in a hug. "I mean it guys come back alive." She let go and went back to stand next to Hidan, allowing them passage out of the base. Halfway outside of the entrance Doku shouted, "Good luck guys!"

"I've got a bad feeling." She told Hidan once they were gone. "Something is going to go terribly wrong."

Hidan put his arms around her shoulders, "You worry too, much. They're S-rank missing nin, they can take care of themselves"

"I hope you're right." She spoke softly, her head buried in his chest.

* * *

Yeah, I wanna play my game now, lol.

My minds screaming at me to stop reading the Naruto info on Wikipedia. Had to look up how to spell some stuff.

But anyways...till next time!


	10. The Sealing and a newfriend?

Okay so my hands are shaking a good bit atm due to the horror movie I'm watching so hopefully I won't make too many mistakes lol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, just Doku, her mom, and the two tailed scorpion.

* * *

It had been a few days since Sasori and Deidara had left to capture their jinjuriku. Life back at the base had been the usual stuff, save for the lack of an argument over art.

She missed Deidara and his "trying to kill Tobi" moments, which were very often when he was around. How he would tell her jokes occasionally.

She missed her talks with Sasori on how art was everlasting, like life. The times when he would come to her for poison.

She still had the feeling in her stomach, and feared what was to happen. Though, she never really did seem to be unhappy, unless you were a certain immortal or swirly masked figure who knew you well. Then came the order. Everyone were to head to 'The Place' as Pein had put it. Doku and Tobi weren't going to be apart of the little 'ceremony', but Doku was to head to Deidara and Sasori's location, to make sure no one interfered.

Doku looked at who was the captured jinjuriki. Gaara no Sabaku, the red-head at the chunin exams that had given Sasuke a hard time during the last part. She had sensed a great power in him back then, now she knew why.

The members that were participating in the sealing stood on their designated fingers of the statue. Everybody except for Deidara and Sasori were holograms, being that they were at a different location.

A few hours later, and a few minutes from the sealing completion, they began to hear a commotion outside.

"If anyone were to get in while the sealing is still in progress make sure that they do not interrupt, Doku" Pein spoke

"Hai." Came her reply

But of course, no one got in during that time.

Now finished, the eyes of the statue closed, it was done.

"Deidara, Sasori, deal with the intruders. Doku, return to the base." Pein spoke. One by one the holograms went away. Looking up Doku saw Hidan's eyes looking towards her filled with worry. She looked up, nodding slightly, letting him know she would get back to the base safely.

"Good luck guys, come back alive." She told the two before teleporting back to the base.

Once back she headed straight to the kitchen, in need of some food. She made some instant ramen, Shrimp flavored if you must know, and quickly ate it.

"Heathen, greedy bastard!"

"Shove it you religious freak."

Hearing the usual arguing Doku had to guess that they'd made it back. As usual, they had seated themselves in the living room.

"What took you guys so long?" She spoke as she seated herself between Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Some of us don't have a special transport jutsu you know." Kakuzu retorted

"Bastard..." Hidan mumbled. Kakuzu glared at him.

They watched tv for about a half hour, then Doku stood up to leave. Nobody asked her where she was going, they all knew that left around this time and that they wouldn't see her for two hours.

Two hours later Doku finished her training session with Tobi. The two were now sitting on his bed.

"I got you a present." He spoke handing her a wrapped gift, "Happy birthday Doku my daughter."

Doku opened the small gift. She gasped at what she saw. It was a choker of sorts. The choker part was a black, fine leather. From the center there hung a gem. The gem was beyond anything she ever saw. It was a deep, blood red. If you looked into close enough at a certain angle it would appear that there was a small scorpion embedded into it.

"Thank you Father, It's beautiful!" She spoke as she threw her arms around him.

"Your mother meant to give it to you as soon as you turned 18, so I figured that I should give it to you. I'm glad you like it. Here, let me put it on you." Doku turned her back towards him, pulling her hair to the side. Once on she noticed how warm the gem seemed on her skin.

"Now, it is late, you should return to your room for some sleep."

"I was hoping to stay up to wait for Sasori and Deidara to come back."

"Don't worry, they'll be here when you wake up." She nodded as she got up and left.

Once she was in her room she made her way to her bed, patting Scipio on the way who sat on top of her dresser. Though it was dark in the room, she hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, she could sense that Hidan was already in bed so she made sure to be as quiet as she could.

"Happy birthday beautiful." He said kissing her lips.

"I thought you were asleep." She spoke kissing him back

"Nope, was waiting for you. I had to give you your present." He continued kissing her as he climbed on top of her.

* * *

_"Well young one, it seems that you have mastered your powers fairly well..." a deep male voice spoke from within the surrounding darkness._

_Doku turned from one side to another. Her heart was pounding, sweat running down her face. Why was everything so dark; why couldn't she see the speaker whom the voice belonged to._

_"You can't see me young one, I am withing you. I am you." it spoke again._

_"What do you mean?" she asked frantically_

_"Your demon half. The two-tailed scorpion." _

_Doku's face still held a sense of confusion._

_"Even though you were born a demon and a human your demon half is still somewhat separate from your human half."_

_Doku didn't speak, she was busy taking in this new information._

_"I am your scorpion half, your wilder and more malicious half. I am the source of your demon powers. If you release me from this mental prison your demon powers will increase exponentially."_

_"And if I do release you, won't anything else happen?"_

_"I will be able to control your body at my own free will. But, even at that, I do respect your privacy."_

_Doku thought for a few seconds, then finally spoke up. "How do I release you?"_

_"Focus your chakra towards my voice. "_

_Doku closed her eyes, focusing her chakra like so. "Do you see the binds?"_

_She closed her eyes tighter. She could see a large scorpion statue with two tails. Large chains were bound all around it, tags placed upon the chains in various places._

_"Transfer some of your chakra into the tags, the overload of chakra should cause them to burn." Doku did so and sure enough the tags fell off the chains burning on the ground were they landed. The chains fell from around the statue. _

_Opening her eyes she saw the statue began to crack. The darkness engulfed the statue, all that could be heard was a sound of rock and metal shattering. There was an odd noise that followed afterwards, like something transforming. The darkness withdrew a bit, revealing a figure walking towards her._

_"You look-"_

_"Human?" he finished "Since you ware part human I, too, can take the form of a human. Well, somewhat." _

_His eyes were a deep black, with blood-red slitted pupils. His skin was a very dull gold. He had spiky black hair that hung down over his ears, covering them. Doku could see what appeared to be the tip of one sticking out beyond his hair, pointed ears. He wore black baggy ninja-like clothes._

_"So what do I call you?" She asked_

_"Scorpious will suffice." He glanced upwards as if looking towards an invisible sun or moon._

_"It is time for you to leave this place. Wake up Doku. Wake up."_

* * *

Blerg, somewhat of a cliffhanger, lol


	11. Author note

I'm sorry to say that since school started I have been unable to type up new chapters to my stories

I'm sorry to say that since school started I have been unable to type up new chapters to my stories. However, since I am taking a computer class this semester I will try to type parts of the chapters in class. Gomen!!


	12. Safe Again

I apologize for the delay

I apologize for the delay. School started back and I'm not allowed on the computer on school days. So I'm typing this in my spare time in my computer class.

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto, dur, just Doku, her mom and the two-tailed scorpion.

XxXxXxXxX

Doku's eyes fluttered open. Hidan must've gotten up already and let her sleep in. She rose from the bed and headed into the shower. Once she was out, she quickly got dressed.

"_Doku, if you want to save your friend you must leave immediately." _Came Scorpious's voice from within her mind. Doku realized that he meant Sasori.

"_What's happening?" _She asked him

"_The rescue team that was sent out to save the Kazekage, if you don't hurry he'll die." _

Doku wasted no time in grabbing her ninja gear, whip and twin swords, and ran out the base. She didn't have time to consult Pein or Hidan about it. She could tell from Scorpious's tone that Sasori was in dire need of help.

Minutes later she came to the cave in which they'd separated the demon from the boy. She cautiously glanced into the cave, in case the so called "rescue team" and left someone to guard outside. No one was there. Stealthily, she made her way into the cave. Hearing a loud crash she began to run towards the source.

There was an old woman, she'd taken control of two of Sasori's puppets, his parents. Doku glanced around quickly and noticed Sakura was there as well.

"_Just say 'yes' and I can help you." _Came Scorpiou's voice

"_Yes." _

The two puppets charged towards Sasori, swords in hand, aiming at where his heart was stored. Doku moved quickly towards him, all that could be seen was a flash of bright light. The light went away, revealing Doku on one side of Sasori, holding off a sword from one puppet with her twin swords. On the other side was Scorpious, now separate from Doku, holding off the other puppet's sword with his hands now scorpion pincers.

"Doku?!" Sasori spoke surprised.

"Doku!" Came Sakura's yell.

"Sorry if I was a little late." Doku said to Sasori.

"Why did you come?" He asked

"The base would've been too quiet without you two constantly bickering."

"We should leave, now." Scorpious told Doku.

"If we tried to get away they would follow, we would be leading them straight to the base." Sasori said.

"If I may." Scorpious said, suggesting that he had a way to get them out of here. Doku nodded. The next thing Sakura and the old woman new was the bright flash of light, and the loss of the two Akatsuki member's chakra signatures.

XxXxXxXxX

Back at the base Hidan was going on a rampage. Doku was gone and he had no idea to where. At the moment he was in the living area, yelling at Kakuzu, with Deidara, who'd just gotten back, standing idly nearby.

"Tobi, where the fuck is Doku!" Hidan yelled as Tobi walked into the room.

"Tobi saw Doku-chan leave the base with Doku's ninja gear. Doku looked like Doku was in a hurry."

"Damn it Doku, what the hell are you doing!" Hidan yelled as Doku walked into the room with a beat up Sasori leaning on her shoulders.

"Danna!" Deidara yelled seeing him in such a bad condition.

"Sasori was about to be killed, I had to do something!"

"You could've told me I would've came with you!"

"Everything's fine now so can you both please stop yelling I have a really bad headache." Sasori grunted.

"Let me get Sasori to his room, then you can yell at me all you want." Doku said as she and Sasori left the room.

'_You handled that nicely' _Scorpious spoke

'_Hidan always did have a bad temper' _Came her reply

"Just get some rest, since you don't have any real bad, or deep, wounds you should heal pretty fast." Doku ordered.

"Just make sure Deidara doesn't come in, and try to keep Hidan quiet while you're at it."

"Heh, I'll try my best." And with that she left, heading back into the living area.

"Doku-chan saved Sasori! Doku-chan is a good girl!" Tobi yelled as he hugged her.

"Next time you try something like that I'm coming with you." Hidan spoke sternly as he got his turn to hug her.

"I know, but if I had spent those few precious seconds getting you he would've been dead."

"How did you even know he was in trouble?" Hidan asked

"Yeah, um, it turns out that I have a sort of 'other side'."

"Other side?"

XxXxXxXxX

NO time to type more srry.


	13. Case of the Missing Arms

So, so sorry for the wait. I've had so many life changing events occur in my life recently which also caused my grades to drop drastically. Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….Just Doku, her mom, Scorpious, and the two-tailed scorpion that I made up…**

XxXxXxXxX

"What do you fucking mean by 'other side'?" Hidan questioned

"Well, as it turns out, my tailed-demon part of me isn't exactly me per say. It is its own person." Doku attempted to explain

"So it's like Zetsu, hmm?"

"No, it's like another person altogether. I can summon him if you like?"

"Yeah….." Hidan was apparently still confused.

Doku closed her eyes, ignoring the weird feeling as she separated herself from Scorpious. It looked a bit odd at first, like a spirit rising from her body, forming into its own entity.

"This is Scorpious." She spoke again as Scorpious became solid.

"Yep, I'm out of here." Kakuzu spoke as he raised an eyebrow, and then proceeded to leave.

Doku proceeded in telling them everything she'd learned that night in her dreams from the conversation between Scorpious and her.

"So the demon in you is like a totally separate person, hmm?" Deidara concluded.

"Pretty much." Doku answered. "Um Deidara would you like for some assistance in finding your arms? Seems like you are basically useless without them."

"You know I kind of like him this way, easier to make fun of." Hidan stated. Deidara shot Hidan a glare.

"I can still fight I'll have you know, hmm!"

"By lashing at the enemy with your long, girly hair?" Hidan shot back, holding his sides as he laughed. Deidara growled. Before they could lunge at each other Doku stepped in, pacing a hand on their chests to keep them separated.

"Guys, guys, come on now. Save the fighting for the Konoha and Suna nin." She spoke.

The two stepped away from each other, still fuming slightly. "Seriously, if we want to win this thing Deidara is going to need both of his arms. Who's going to come with me?"

"I am of course, hmm." Deidara spoke.

"Hidan?" Doku asked. "You don't have to come. I mean, if you need to do a ritual or something it's ok."

"Yeah, I've been slacking on my rituals lately…" Hidan mumbled. Doku leaned up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back, I promise." She whispered in his ears. Turning to Scorpious she asked, "Would you prefer to remain in your own body or would you like to come back into my mind?"

"…I'll stay out for now." He answered.

"Alright then, shall we Deidara?" He nodded in response. The trio walked out of the base and shot off into the direction in which the recent fight had occurred. A couple of hours later they finally reached the general area.

"I think I see something!" Doku exclaimed. Doku bolted away in some direction, closely followed by Scorpious and Deidara.

"Scorpious can you check in the tree limbs over there?" Doku asked. "I'm on it." He answered then ran up the side of a tree. Deidara remained on the ground scouring the area with Doku, searching under every rock and in every bush.

"Doku, I think I have something!" Scorpious shouted about half an hour later. Doku and Deidara bounded up to the tree tops where Scorpious stood on a branch, an arm in his hand.

"One in the hand is worth two in the bush." He spoke as he smirked.

"If only that were the case…" Deidara murmured, taking the arm into his hand.

Scorpious suddenly became alert as his head jerked towards one direction. "What's wrong?" Doku asked. "We need to hurry back to base now. I sense a group of Konoha ninja coming this way."

"We've probably been hanging around here a little too long and they sensed our chakra, hmm." Deidara spoke. "Why don't you two head back to base and I'll keep looking for Deidara's other arm." Scorpious suggested.

"Are you sure?" Doku asked worried.

"Don't worry I can mask my chakra much better than any ninja." Scorpious answered confidently.

"Alright, let's hurry back to the base then Deidara."

"Yes back to that hell hole, hmm." He spoke grimly.

The two began to pump chakra into their feet as they shot off towards the base. "What if I try talking to him, would that make you fell any better?" Doku suggested.

"It's his nature; he's a naturally born asshole, hmm." Deidara's comment caused Doku to begin chuckling. "That's the truth. But have you noticed he doesn't really curse as much as normal when I'm around, unless he's upset."

"Now that you mention it, hmm." They walked into the dark cave and were soon engulfed in darkness. A minute later it began to get lighter and the two emerged from total darkness into the living room. No one in sight.

Doku glanced up at the wall clock, it read '1:30'. "I guess we were gone longer than we thought. Everyone must be asleep." She spoke.

"Or knowing Hidan he's probably pacing your room worried as hell." Deidara smirked.

"Yeah. Goodnight Dei."

"Night Doku, hmm."

The two separated and went to their own rooms. Doku silently opened her bedroom door and crept in ever so quietly. Hidan was indeed pacing and did not seem to notice her walk in.

"Still awake I see Love." She spoke as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" He asked wrapping his own arms around her waist kissing her deeply.


	14. The One Arm and the New Mission

I've been feeling happy as of late so here is another chappie :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto (the Akatsuki would be lovely though) but I do own Doku and Scorpious.

XxXxXxX

Scorpious jumped through the tree branches silently. The Konoha ninja had left and headed back to their village after the chakra signatures had seemingly vanished.

His glowing red eyes scanned the darkness.

'_There!_' He jumped down and reached into a whole in the tree. He smiled as he pulled out an arm. He checked the area, making sure no enemy ninja still lingered. Seeing that no one else was around he stopped masking his chakra and shot off back towards the Akatsuki base. The scenery flew by and became nothing but blurs.

Within seconds he had reached the base, phasing into the rock he headed to Doku's room. Upon reaching the door his had stopped mere inches to the door handle. Pulling his hand back he turned and sat on the ground against the wall next to the door. He had sensed Hidan and did not want to interrupt anything that might be happening in there.

Eyes closed he sat there all night guarding the door.

XxXxXxX

Doku slowly grew awake. Her body moving up and down with every breath Hidan took. She sighed and cuddled closer to the warmth that is Hidan.

"G'morning beautiful." She heard. Looking upward she found Hidan's violet eyes staring back at her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"Good morning." She smiled. Doku rose from the bed and began getting dressed.

"Leaving so soon?" Hidan asked as he propped himself up on an elbow to watch.

"I have to make sure Scorpious got back." She answered going back over to the bed to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"You sure you don't wanna' have even a lil' fun? Before that fucker of a money whore messes it up."

Doku chuckled. "Maybe tonight." She answered teasingly. Hidan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Fine, you owe me." Doku waved as she walked out the door.

"Scorpious were you out here all night?" She asked upon finding him right outside the door in a meditative-like state. His eyes opened as he looked up.

"I did not want to disturb you two last night." He smirked. Doku grew flushed slightly and turned her head away. "I am merely joking; I will not pry into your sexual life. No need to worry."

"Anyway, I'm getting some breakfast, you want any? Do you even eat?" She questioned.

"I eat but I do not require as much as humans. Some bacon would be nice." The two shared a laugh and began to make their way to the kitchen.

XxXxXxX

Hidan still lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. He never imagined that he would find someone as amazing as Doku. She was everything he would want and need from a woman. Jashin even approves of her, due to the fact that she was half demon.

He sighed. Hidan did not think he would find someone like her so soon in his life. She deserved better but chose him instead.

The bedroom door opened, breaking Hidan's train of thought. He looked to find Doku with a tray of food. "I got carried away with breakfast and made some extra, thought I would bring you some." She spoke.

Sitting up he took the tray and began to shovel the food into his mouth. As the food quickly disappeared into his mouth his muttered a 'thanks' and continued to eat.

"Slow down love, you are going to choke." Doku chuckled, "When you are done Pein wants to see us for a mission."

Hidan groaned, "Great more social time with the money whore."

"Actually it is only for us. He said it would be easier if it were only two people."

Finished with his food Hidan rose from the bed and began to get dressed… if you want to call putting on just a pair of pants getting dressed. He pulled on his cloak, leaving it unzipped, and then attached his scythe to his back, rosary hanging on his bare chest.

"That was quick." Doku stated as she took her katanas and strapped them to her back. She wore a tight-fitting pair of black, knee pants and a black vest with a fish-net shirt underneath. Her hair fell loosely down.

"Scipio?" She called. The larger-than-normal scorpion came out from its place under the bed. "Mind watching after our room while we are gone?" He clicked his claws together, signifying a 'Yes'. "Make sure no one gets in, okay?" She spoke as Hidan and she left the room.

They walked down the halls, meeting no one, and entered Pein's office. It was dark as per usual.

"Hidan, Doku, it is time you went to fetch the two-tails." Pein's voice spoke from the darkness. Hidan's eyes narrowed, if he even dared to take her away from him….

Sensing Hidan's madness begin to develop Doku placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, he does not mean me." She spoke softly. Seeing his confused look she spoke again, "My mother, her tailed demon self is still alive." Hidan loosened back up as Pein continued.

"I am going to give you exactly one month to find her and bring her back. Do not fail me. You will live immediately. Dismissed."

XxXxXxX

Ooooh, yay another chappie….I like that word, chappie. Chappie, chappie, chappie….Um, anyways. Until next time ;D


	15. Once a Demon Always a Demon

Okie, next chappie. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, just Doku, Scipio, Scorpious, and Doku's mum.

XxXxXxX

Doku and Hidan left Pein's office and left the base.

"Any idea where to start?" Hidan asked.

"While I was making breakfast Scorpious explained to me that I could track other two-tail scorpion demons if I was in demon form." Doku said as she closed her eyes then re-opened them to show her eye completely black with a red slit for a pupil. Her skin hardened and turned into a golden color. A tail once again protruded from her back. She held her sides in pain as more legs began to form.

"Don't fucking do this if it hurts you." Hidan spoke concerned.

"I'll…be fine." Doku said through her clenched teeth. Her body increased in size, the legs forming, and her skin turning into armored skin. Seconds later the transformation was complete. Hidan frowned; he could tell she was in a bit of pain.

Doku bent down enough to where Hidan could climb onto her back. Once he situated himself Doku took off, heading deep into the woods. With Doku putting the large amount of chakra into her feet the scenery was all a blur as she continued to go faster. Minutes passed, then hours. Doku mentally smiled as she felt Hidan lay down on her back, falling asleep.

XxXxXxX

"Hidan." A voice called from the darkness.

"Nnuh, five more minutes." He grumbled.

"Well I guess that you do not wish to catch the two-tails so I shall just leave you here and report back to Leader that the mission was a failure…"

"Nya, I'm up. I'm fuckin' up." He spoke quickly rising from where he lay. Looking around he found himself still laying on Doku's back; she was still in her scorpion form.

"How long was I out?" He asked as he yawned.

"About five hours, now get off so I can transform." As soon as he was off she began to retract the armor, turning it back into normal, fragile, human skin. The extra legs retracted as well as her claws.

The two had been traveling for almost two weeks looking for the two-tailed.

"How close are we?" Hidan questioned as soon as she was finished.

"Fifty yards or so." Doku answered rolling her neck and shoulders. As if on cue a loud explosion could be heard not too far off. The duo began to jump from tree branch to tree branch heading into the direction of the explosion. Minutes later they had reached their destination.

They landed in a small clearing where a woman stood. "Mother…" Doku almost did not recognize her for she looked so feral yet still held that gracefulness that she remembered as a child. The woman turned and looked at them, her eyes were pure black. She roared and rushed at them.

"Hidan distract her!" Doku yelled jumping out of the way of the woman's inhumanly sharp fingernails.

"Is that the best you got bitch! I've met kittens that were stronger than that!" That did it. The woman's skin turned red as she went for Hidan. He pulled out his scythe, blocking everyone of her attacks.

"Here goes something…" Doku mumbled on the other side of the clearing. She quickly made a few hand signs then slammed her right hand on the ground like in a summons. Doku grabbed the ground and pulled up a long chain. She wound it around her arm then ran over to where Hidan was keeping the two-tailed busy.

"Hidan move!" Hidan jumped out of the way to see Doku throw one end of the chain at the woman. It began to wrap itself around the demon, draining her energy. Once the chain stopped moving the two-tailed fell over unconscious.

"Where'd you learn that kick ass move?" Hidan questioned as he lifted the two-tailed over his shoulder.

"I have no idea" Doku shrugged. "Well, time to head back." Hidan nodded and followed after Doku.

XxXxXxX

Leader was very pleased to see Doku and Hidan return a couple days early, and with the two-tailed. The extraction process began immediately and, much to Doku's disliking, she had to participate. She knew the woman before he was not the same woman that had raised her, but it was the screams that got to her. Through the whole procedure Doku refused to talk. A few of the other members had tried to get her to talk, hell, she would not even answer to Hidan. An hour into the process Scorpious had set up a sort of block in her mind upon her request so she could not hear anything going on around her.

Finally, two days later the extraction was complete and Scorpious allowed the wall in Doku's mind to fall, bringing her back to reality.

"Doku, c'mon speak to me babe." She heard Hidan say as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just peachy….I need some sleep." Doku answered mumbling the last bit.

"Well, let's get you to bed then." Hidan picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and began walking to their room. Doku did not even make it to the bed. Leaning her head onto his chest she was quickly succumbed into darkness.

XxXxXxX

Omg!! Poor Doku. And I have an announcement!! Due to my sudden infatuation with a certain evil *cough* robotic *cough* group I might starting writing fanfiction on, you guessed it, Transformers!! Dun dun dun dunnnnn. … anyways, hope you enjoyed this new chappie lemme know what you think about the Transformers thing.


End file.
